Project Summary/Abstract: Outreach, Recruitment, and Education (ORE) Core The Outreach, Recruitment, and Education (ORE) Core is aligned to support the overall specific aims of the OADC's 5 overarching aims: 1) catalyze and sustain innovative research and discovery in AD and related disorders through an organizational infrastructure supporting a rich collaborative environment; 2) focus resources toward specific areas of emphasis: preclinical dementia and activity of disease emphasizing the oldest old; markers of meaningful change captured through studies of peripheral biomarkers, neuroimaging and continuous in-home behavioral monitoring; neuropathology of brain aging and late life dementia; novel testing of novel treatments; and improving education and knowledge about dementia; 3) provide materials to support the science through well-characterized research participants, biological specimens, brain tissue, data provision and analytics; 4) contribute to the national research commons relevant to AD and related disorders; and 5) provide venues and mechanisms for education and training of new scientists, as well as educating and informing key stakeholders. The Outreach, Recruitment, and Education (ORE) Core has taken to heart the understanding that recruitment success begins with solid trust and interest from the community. This bi-directional strategy enables the Center to better serve patients and successfully recruit study volunteers through creating pathways that involve health and service providers, researchers and the public in the vital work of research on Alzheimer s disease. The Outreach Core will develop its education, outreach and public awareness programs guided by these understandings and building on its experience within the OADC, its clinics, and in the community. In this context, the Specific Aims of the ORE Core are to: 1. Develop effective outreach programs that increase awareness and understanding about Alzheimer s disease research and care and the contributions of the OADC to AD research and establish positive, ongoing relationships with professional, community groups and individuals, with a particular focus on African American, low-income and other underserved populations. 2. Support the recruitment and retention of research volunteers as needs are identified by the OADC and the research community and increase participation of underserved volunteers. 3. Deliver quality professional education programs that: (a) Improve the knowledge of health and service providers about AD and other dementias and effective approaches to quality of care for persons from diverse population groups (b) Increase research skills of researchers to carry out AD-related research